When This Journey is Over
by Cute But Psycho
Summary: One night toward the end of the journey, Sheena thinks about what the people of Mizuho are going to do, and gets some help from an unexpected person. Possible spoilers, and a hint of ZelosSheena.


A/N: All right, more skit-based goodness from me! This fic is based off the Z-skit of the same name. Quick note. I never actually got this skit in the game; I just found it in the Katz Theater and thought it was cute. So I have no idea when it actually comes in. For my purposes, I had it take place before the final battle, but after you actually fight Yggdrasill for the first time (actually fighting meaning with him NOT being uber-strong/running off). So... somewhere in there. Yep. Just because I felt it worked best, and that was what I wanted to do. Oh yeah, and there's a slight hint of Zelos/Sheena. Just 'cause I could.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any related characters/places/whatever. I just have an overactive imagination. kthnxbye.  
  
----------  
  
Sheena sat silently, head down, staring at the ground. The rest of the group was still eating dinner, but she had finished early and excused herself, walking a few feet away to a place where she could be alone. Her appetite hadn't been very big recently, anyway. There was too much on her mind. With the end of their journey on the horizon, she was becoming increasingly worried about what would happen when they had managed to save the two worlds. She was responsible for the people of Mizuho now. What were they going to do? There was no way they'd be able to stay in Tethe'alla after all that had happened, but what would happen if they couldn't get into Sylvarant? She drew up her knees, resting her head on them. She was too young to be the chief of a village... she didn't know what to do....  
  
"Hey! Sheena!"  
  
The black-haired girl didn't take her head off her knees, but she still knew exactly who was headed for her. She groaned. _Zelos. Great. Just the person I wanted to talk to...._  
  
Tethe'alla's Chosen plopped down on the ground next to Sheena, and his tone changed from his normal jovial one to one that was a bit more serious. "What're you doing moping about over here?" he asked.  
  
"Go away," Sheena mumbled into her knees. "I can't think when you're around."  
  
Zelos didn't seem fazed in the least. "Are you thinking about what's going to happen after this journey is over?"  
  
Sheena sat straight up, eyes wide. "What?!"  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"J... just shut up!" she stammered, a bit flustered. Since when had Zelos gotten so smart?  
  
Again ignoring her attempt to make him leave her alone, he asked, "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I..." she began, then sighed, "_we_, the people of Mizuho, probably won't be able to stay in Tethe'alla."  
  
"'Cause you disobeyed the King's orders," Zelos said bluntly.  
  
Sheena nodded. It was true, after all. "The people of Mizuho aren't attached to the land," she told him. "We'll just find some place that's easy to live and live there quietly." Even to her own ears it sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself than stating a fact.  
  
She looked over at Zelos, who was unusually quiet. He sat, staring straight ahead, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
"You don't have to go," he said finally.  
  
"What?" she asked, a little confused.  
  
He turned to look at her, and his blue eyes met her brown ones, causing her to flush a little. "I'll find a place for all of you to live," he promised quietly. "I can at least do that much."  
  
"Zelos..." she began.  
  
All of a sudden his eyes got big, and he looked in Lloyd's direction. "I think that hot-headed idiot is growing on me," he said, making a face. "Eww, yuck."  
  
"Can I... really believe you?" Sheena asked him. He'd betrayed her trust once before. Of course, his betrayal hadn't been of her specifically, but of the whole group. And he had saved them to make up for it, along with getting Lloyd something he really needed. Still, it was hard to just trust everything he said right away again. But she wanted to. She really did.  
  
"Huh?" he said, giving her a look. His eyes widened a little as he realized what she was getting at. "Yeah," he said softly. That was the only promise he offered, but she suddenly realized it was all she needed. He was sincere. She could tell. There was something about the way he said it that just let her know he wasn't going to let her down. He wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
The red-haired playboy grinned. "Just think of yourself as having boarded a mud boat and leave it all to me! In exchange, continue to pledge your loyalty to Zelos, the great Chosen!" he said with a laugh.  
  
Sheena rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. She knew it was coming. Zelos couldn't hold a serious conversation for long. It was just the way he was. "You idiot," she said, but she couldn't help but give a small laugh as well. Sure, he was an idiot, but he was a good guy all the same.  
  
_I trust him. I really do.  
_  
FIN. 


End file.
